1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to salts of a factor Xa inhibitor 5-chloro-N-((1-(4-(2-oxopyridin-1(2H)-yl)phenyl)-1H-imidazol-4-yl)methyl)thiophene-2-carboxamide, crystalline forms of the factor Xa inhibitor and compositions and methods thereof.
2. State of the Art
5-chloro-N-((1-(4-(2-oxopyridin-1(2H)-yl)phenyl)-1H-imidazol-4-yl)methyl)thiophene-2-carboxamide, having the formula of:
(collectively referred to as “Compound I” herein), is a factor Xa inhibitor described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,763,608 and 7,767,697 (which are incorporated by reference in their entirety) and has been shown to have anticoagulation activity in vivo.